Um dia de brisa
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Por motivo ainda desconhecido, Edward e Bella acharam confiável deixar Nessie aos cuidados de Emmett. Vai entender.


_Título original: _Um dia como babá_  
>Link: <em>http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5488957 / 1 / Um _ dia _ como _ baba  
><em>O nome da autora está ali embaixo.<em>

**Minha primeira ripagem de Twilight o/  
>Adoro falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.<strong>  
><strong>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original, retire os espaços.<strong>

* * *

><p>Autora original: Jéssica MarinhoSaky-Chan

Beta: Eu mesma **(Percebam que a fic foi betada! E que coisa mais estranha a beta postar a fic também '-')**

Resumo: O que Emmett aprontaria dando um de babá com Nessie, no dia em que Edward e Bella saem?

OBS¹: Primeira fic Twilight aqui no site, e segunda fic no total. **(Nem perguntei.)**

OBS²: Apenas 1 capítulo. **(Nem percebi, hein? #ironia)  
><strong>

xxxxxxxxxx

Era um dia calmo em Forks, Bella estava no quarto com Edward fazendo vocês sabem o que. **(GRA-TI-NAN-DO! HAIUSHAIUSHA.)**

E Emmett estava na sala assistindo Barney,** (Emmett assistindo Barney? Tá, né.)** enquanto Nessie estava ao lado dele desenhando. **(Apoiando a folha no colo? Ou ela estava desenhando na parede?)**

Demorou alguns minutos Edward e Bella saem do quarto e vão para a sala, **(Decida o tempo verbal, autora! Emmett **_**estava**_**, mas o Edward e a Bella **_**saem **_**e **_**vão**_**! Ah, meu Deus.) **eles estavam bem arrumados, e parecia que iam sair. **(AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Então não estavam gratinando, estavam se arrumando! Poxa, me enganaram...)**

Bella - Emm cuida da Nessie enquanto eu e o Edward saímos? **(QUE PORRA É ESSA? FIC EM FORMATO DE SCRIPT? *explode* E que pessoa em sã consciência deixaria uma criança aos cuidados do Emmett?)**

Nessie - Para onde vocês vão? **("Pro motel. Voltamos amanhã.") **- Perguntou parando de desenhar na mesma hora

Edward - A gente vai sair, vamos a Phoenix, talvez voltemos até a noite **(E essa festa de vírgulas? Cadê o ponto final?) **- Disse Edward dando um beijo na cabeça da Nessie.

Emmett - Eu fico sim Bella **(Meia-hora depois ele responde a pergunta da Bella...) **- Disse desligando a TV, pois tinha acabado Barney.

Bella - Ótimo qualquer coisa nos ligue, os celulares ficarão ligados - Disse Bella dando um beijo na testa de Nessie e indo para fora junto com Edward.

Nessie - Tio Emmett, quantos anos você tem? - Perguntou Nessie se sentando no colo de Emmett **("Pra lá dos 90, querida... Pra lá dos 90!" E que coisa estranha perguntar isso do nada.)**

Emmett - Um, eu não lembro, eu acho que é... 18. Não é...265, eja... ROSEE **(1- Tendi nada. Vai se fudê. 2- O Emmett foi transformado em vampiro depois do Edward, então se o Edward tem 107 anos, o Emmett deve ter uns 100. Sei lá, achei que seria interessante você saber disso.) **- Gritou Emmett e Rose apareceu na sala

Rose - Que é? Por que gritou desse jeito?-Perguntou furiosa **(Pavio curto? Magiiiina!)**

Emmett - Quantos anos eu tenho? **(Parece criança, tá ligado? HAISUAHSIUHA. Crianças não costumam saber direito quantos anos tem, HAIUSHAIUHSAIUSHAUSHAI.)**

Rose - Eu sei lá - Disse e saiu **(Educada como só a Rose é capaz de ser.)**

Emmett - Vamos deixar esse assunto para lá ^. ^

Nessie - ¬¬º **(Além da fic ser em script [o que já me irrita muito], ainda tem emoticons no lugar de algumas falas? MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?)**

Emmett - Então o que quer fazer? - Perguntou levantando **(E derrubando a menina no chão, né? Não li nada dizendo que ela saiu do colo do Emmett.)**

Nessie - Brincar de paga-pega **(Erro de digitação ou nova brincadeira? Nunca saberemos.) **- Disse sorriso maliciosa **(Eu queria mandar um beijo para as minhas queridas Coesão e Coerência, que não puderam fazer parte da fic...)**

Emmett - Um, **(DOIS, FEIJÃO COM ARROZ! TRÊS, QUATRO, FEIJÃO NO PRATO! *sai cantando e pulando*)** e ta com quem? - Tentando pensar **(Reparem no "**_**tentando**_** pensar"! Ele não está pensando, está **_**tentando**_** pensar! MELHOR: ele está tentando pensar em quem vai começar pegando no pega-pega!)**

Nessie - Ta com você - Disse e saiu correndo para a floresta **(FOGE FOGE MULHER MARAVILHA, FOGE FOGE COM SUPERMAN... Já repararam que na letra da música ele cita o Pinguim e o Coringa, mas eles são vilões do Batman? E que ele fala da Liga da Justiça, mas só cita a Mulher Maravilha e o Superman? Tá, ninguém perguntou.)**

Emmett - NESSIE NA FLORESTA NÃO SEU PAI VAI ME MATAR... MENINAAA **("ASSIM VOCÊ VAI DAR DE CARA COM O MANÍACO DA FLORESTA!") **- Disse gritando e correndo atrás dela na floresta

Nessie - Ta com medinho **(VÍRGULA!)** tio? **("Tá com medo, beesha? SE JOGA!" Já imaginaram vampiros gays? Estranho...) **- Disse correndo mais rápido **(É que ela corre mais rápido que o Emmett #ironia)**

Emmett - Emmett Cullen não tem medo, agora cadê você, daqui a pouco fica escuro e eu não gosto do escuro **(O Emmett tem uma puta de uma super força, mas tá com medo do escuro? Autora, o que você fez com ele? ) **- Disse correndo mais também.

Nessie - ¬¬-Ela tinha se escondido **(Nem comento!)**

Emmett - Garota você sabe se esconder, mais eu já ti vi **(1- Se ela sabe se esconder, como você já viu a menina? Tem visão de raio-x, agora? 2- JÁ ****TI**** VI! Vocês se lembram que essa fic teve beta e que, por acaso, está no perfil dela?) **-Disse indo à direção á uma árvore **(**_**EM**_** DIREÇÃO ****À**** UMA ÁRVORE! *massageando as têmporas*) **e subindo, puxou o pé da Nessie e eles desceram juntos. **(Se ele subiu, porque puxou o pé da menina?)**

Nessie - Você é bom**(UEEEEEEEEEEEEEPAAAAA!)**, tirando o seu mortal-medo-de-escuro hahahahaha - Disse sorrindo.

Emmett - Não tem graça - Disse ele emburrado pegando Nessie no braço e a levando para casa **(Só eu imaginei ele segurando a menina embaixo do braço? Tá, acho que só eu...)**

Nessie - Tem sim, o que vamos fazer agora? **(Por que a menina não continuou desenhando? Não ía fazer a mínima diferença! Ela já estava na sala desenhando enquanto os pais dela estavam no quarto!) **-Disse ela parando de rir

Emmett - Comer-Disse sorrindo e chegando a casa **(Você quis dizer que ELA vai comer, certo?)**

Nessie - Mais **(MAS!) **você não come

Emmett - Mais **(MAS!) **você sim ^. ^

Nessie - TIA ROSE TIA ALICE, TIO JASPER - Gritou a menina, e na mesma hora os três apareceram na frente da garota. **(Olha que menina mimada!)**

Jasper - O que foi princesa? - Disse preocupado **(Preocupado com o quê, empata? Se ela não está se sentindo triste, preocupada, desesperada, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida, não há com com o que se preocupar! Você não sentiu que a menina tava feliz, não? Frase estranha, mas vocês entenderam...)**

Nessie - Gente eu to com fome - Disse se sentando-se à mesa da cozinha.

Alice - Um o que tem para comer? **("Eu não sei, Número Dois. Pergunte à Número Cinco, ela deve saber.") **Ela não pode ficar com fome **(Ahhhh, por que não?) **- Disse Alice revirando a geladeira

Rose - Queridinha, quer mais alguma coisa? **(Como assim "mais alguma coisa"? Ainda não deram nada pra menina pedir por mais!) **-Perguntou sentando-se na frente de Nessie

Nessie - Suco de laranja *-* **(Carinhas irritantes!)**

Emmett - Dessa vez eu não vou espremer as laranjas não-Disse sentando na outra cadeira **(Qual o problema em espremer uma laranjas pra menina? Não é preciso esforço nenhum e você não fica cansado!)**

Jasper - Eu faço isso Emmett ¬¬ **(MORRE, DIABO! *atira na carinha*)**

Alguns minutos depois

Nessie - Um, estou satisfeita, **("Fico deliz por você, Número Dois.")** seu sanduba esta uma graça tia Alice **(Uma graça? Fala que tava gostoso, tava bom, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser associada ao paladar, né? Uma graça... É cada coisa que eu leio, viu.)**- Disse sorridente.

Alice - Acho que vou me tornar cozinheira só de sandubas *-* **(Nem um pouco incompetente, hein? Só sabe fazer sanduba?) **- Eu viajei ai **(Efeito das drogas, fazer o quê.)**

Jasper - ¬¬ Eu vou voltar para meu quarto **(Vai lá cortar os pulsos, Jasperemo.)**

Alice - E eu vou voltar a escolher as roupas que vou doar para as lojas do shopping **(QUEM DOA ROUPAS AO SHOPPING? Tudo bem que a Alice só deixa eles usarem duas vezes a mesma roupa, mas calma lá, né! O shopping teria que lavar as roupas antes de colocá-las para vender E SHOPPING NÃO VENDE ROUPA QUE JÁ FOI LAVADA!) **- Disse se retirando

Rose - Tchau Nessie, eu vou trocar os sapatos, esses não são adequados para essa hora do dia. **(Se disse isso só pra não ficar sem fala, era melhor ficar quieta.)**

Emmett/Nessie - ¬¬º **(Eu tô ficando muito irritada com esse script cheio de carinhas...)**

Já era noite

Emmett - Hora de dormir **(VÍRGULA!) **dona Nessie

Nessie - Antes disso eu tenho uma pergunta **(Lá vem...)**

Emmett - Pode fazer

Nessie - Como minha mãe engravidou e como eu nasci? **(Eita, porra. FUDEU!)**

Emmett - O.O

Carlisle e Esme que passavam por ali - O.O **(Que coisa desnecessária!)**

Emmett - Bem é fácil, mais **(MAS!) **eu só conto se você for para a cama. **(Preciso dizer que minha mente maliciosa pensou MUITA besteira?)**

Na mesma hora Nessie foi para seu quarto e deitou na cama, já tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa. **(Não, ela deitou só pro Emmett contar como a Bella ficou prenha! Depois ela vai se levantar, tomar banho, escovar os dentes...)**

Nessie - Pronto agora conta.

Emmett - Vou á história da sua mãe e isso inclui saber como ela engravidou e tudo.** (Tô entendo nada. Vai se fudê!)**

Nessie - Blábláblá, começa logo - Disse irritada. **(Eita menina apressada!)**

Emmett - Era uma vez, uma garota bobinha que se chamava Bella, **(Isabobinha, Isalerdinha...) **ela conhece Edward Cullen na Escola e se apaixona por ele, mais **(Ah, que ódio desse "mais"! *explode*) **ele nem queria saber dela. Então ela conhece Emmett Cullen, o irmão do Edward, então Bella também se apaixona por ele. **(BIGAMIA?)**

Nessie - Tem certeza que foi assim?-Perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha

Emmett - Você nem era projeto de gente essa época, muita coisa você não sabe, posso continuar? **(Na verdade, não é que ela não sabe muita coisa, ela não sabe NADA!)**

Nessie - Á vontade **(Qual o problema com a crase? Difícil de fazer? Quer uma ajuda?)**

Emmett - Então Emmett e Bella ficaram apenas um dia, ai Emmett terminou com ela e ela ficou correndo sempre atrás dele, mais **(MAS! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! NÃO TEM A PORRA DO I! AH, PUTA QUE PARIU! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ISSO PASSOU POR UMA BETA! EU ME RECUSO A ACREDITAR!) **ele não queria, então ela tenteou **(Fez o quê? *procura no dicionário e não acha* Ahn... Vamos deixar pra lá, vai.)** se matar, e eu tive que salvar ela. **(Salvá-la.)**

Nessie - Mais **(*suspira* É mas...)** isso não foi só quando meu pai foi embora? **(Nessie tá sabendo mais que o Emmett e a autora.)**

Emmett - Ela não te contou essa parte ^. ^

Nessie - ¬¬ **(Só perdoo essa carinha porque eu fiz uma expressão tipo essa para a frase acima...)**

Emmett - Então, ela voltou a querer o Edward e eu fiquei com a bonitona da Rose, Edward acabou se apaixonando por Bella, mais **(*senta num canto do quarto e começa a chorar compulsivamente*) **ai apareceu um tal de James, e uma mulher dos cabelos de bombril chamada Victoria (N/A: LOUCURA TOTAL) **(Pelo menos a autora sabe que se drogou e está viajando!)**, os dois estavam acompanhados de um homem Laurent, **(É que o James nem é homem, HAIUSHAIUSHAIUSH.)** e então eles tentaram atacar a Bella, mais **(Eu DESISTO de ficar corrigindo esses "mais"!) **poderoso Emmett, a salvou, e ela é grata a ele até hoje...

Nessie - Foi meu pai que salvou a mamãe

Emmett - Ele não gosta de dar a glória para mim

Nessie - Ta bom **(Menina fácil de convencer...)**

Emmett - Pra **(Acho que alguém comeu uma letra.)** de me interromper, eu não vou mais contar. **(Boa ideia. Pare de contar que talvez a fic acabe mais rápido!)**

Nessie - Ta bom, ta bom. **(Cadê os acentos?)**

Emmett - Então Bella ficou com Edward, mais **(*respira fundo para manter a paciência*) **aconteceu um acidente, no aniversario dela, quando Bella foi abrir um presente, se cortou com um papel, então Edward se sentiu culpado e foi embora deixando Bella sozinha... **(E tudo isso assim, de uma vez! Sem pontos, apenas vírgulas.)**

Nessie - Explica direito, ele foi embora porque o tio Jazz tentou atacar ela dããã.

Emmett - Essa é a versão do seu pai, essa outra é a minha *sorriso colgate*. **(Ahn... Tá, né.)**

Nessie - Sem sentido o.O **(Também achei.)**

Emmett - Cahan, então a Bella tentou se assuicidar **(TENTOU FAZER O QUE? ASSUICIDAR? AS-SU-I-CI-DAR? MAS QUE CARALHO É ISSO? NÃO, SÉRIO... MEU... AAHH! TÔ ATÉ SEM PALAVRAS!) **mais... **(Eu nem vou comentar.) **- Foi interrompido por Nessie.

Nessie - Assuicidar? O.O **(Pois é Nessie. Palavra nova para mim também.)**

Emmett - É assuicidar, mais o Edward chegou e era tudo mentira então eles ficaram juntos mais **(Este "mais" está certo *bate palmas* **_**Mas**_** o primeiro não tá, não!) **uma vez.

Nessie - Mais **(Meu, não é difícil saber a diferença entre "mas" e "mais"! *pega uma lousa e começa a escrever e explicar para a autora* O ****mas**** é utilizado para dar uma ideia de oposição, pode ser substituido por porém, todavia, entretanto, etc. Por exemplo: Maria estudou muito, ****mas**** tirou zero. Já o **_**mais**_**, dá ideia de adição, de superioridade. Por exemplo: Ele é **_**mais**_** rápido que você. Espero que tenha entendido...) **ela foi para a Itália salvar o meu pai.

Emmett - Não foi nada, com o Edward mente. **(Nem entendi.)**

Nessie - Mãe de quem? **(Quê? Ah, meu Deus. Tô mais perdida que filho da puta em dia dos pais!)**

Emmett - Não interrompa... Então a Victoria tentou voltar para matar Bella, mais ele salvou ela, dessa vez ele a salvou. **(Mas hein? Ah, não tô entendo mais nada! Colocou duas vezes a mesma coisa!) **Então ele pediu a santa-falsa-Bella **(Perceba o quanto as pessoas acreditam que a Bella é santa e ingênua.) **em casamento então eles passaram por La Push, La push Baby, La Push.. **(Roubou a fala do Eric! Cretino!)**

Nessie - Quer parar com isso? ò.ó

Emmett - Ta, então Edward estava no altar esperando a Bella, e quando ela apareceu de vestido de noiva, começou a andar e no meio do caminho ela caiu, PAFHT no chão. Todo mundo riu, até o Edward, ai ela levantou e casou logo de uma vez. **(Que parágrafo interessantíssimo! -N)**

Nessie - Não gostei **(Também não gostou da fic? Ah, fico feliz em não ser a única!)**

Emmett - Então eu paro por aqui u.u **(UHUL! o/)**

Nessie - Não, eu tava brincando continua. **(Filha da puta.)**

Emmett - Então seu pai deu uma pílula engravidadecedora e Bella engravidou de você. **(Ok, essa foi criativa. HASIHAIUSAHSIUAH.)**

Nessie - Pílula engravida o que? o.O

Emmett - Engravidadecedora, **(Deveria ser um ponto! Essa autora não sabe colocar pontos no meio da frase! Ela deve achar que só pode usar vírgula!) **então se passou nova meses ai, sua mãe foi para o hospital ter você quando chegou lá, um médico chamado Carlisle a levou para uma sala e Desencheu a barriga de sua mãe que a pílula que tinha enchido só ar. **(Nem li, ó! #Vingadores do Fandom)**

Nessie - E eu? O.O

Emmett - Ai ele pegou a pílula que tinha se tornado você que saiu ainda pílula pelo umbigo da sua mãe e te molhou ai você virou um bebê. **(HEIN? Tô achando que a autora dividiu o oxi com o Emmett...)**

Nessie – ROOONNC (Tentativa inútil de ronco fingido por Nessie) **(Me abstenho. A autora já disse o que eu queria dizer.)**

Emmett - Hun, boa noite - Disse e saiu do quarto pensando que Nessie já tinha dormido. **(Pra que dizer "Boa noite"? A menina tá dormindo, nem vai responder!)**

Rose - O que você disse para ela?

Emmett - Sobre o que?

Alice - Sobre como ela nasceu e como a mãe dela engravidou **(Um beijos, pontuação! Vá com Deus!)**

Emmett - Ah isso, eu disse que um poney deu ela para a Bella, mais antes encheu a barriga dela com ar ^. ^ **(Você não disse nada sobre **_**pôneis**_**! Eita caralho, viu. Olha, Emmett, melhor parar com o oxi, porque mata neurônios e causa demência.)**

Todos - ¬¬

Emmett - Foi fácil contar.

Na mesma hora Emmett foi para a sala, pegar um video que ele fez de Bella, **(Sério, qual o problema com os pontos? O que eles te fizeram para serem ignorados?) **apenas ele sabia desse vídeo, era onde ele pegava sabão e jogava no corredor onde Bella passava ai ela caia e ele gravava tudinho. **(Ela é vampira! Vai cair com água e sabão joagados no chão? VAMPIROS TEM ÓTIMOS REFLEXOS!)**

Ele estava se acabando de rir da queda, já tinha caído no chão de tanto rir, até que... **("... uma lança com ponta de prata e benzida com alho perfurou seu peito, causando um fatality. FIM!")**

Edward - Engraçadoné Emmett? **(Agora foram as vírgulas que foram ignoradas...)**

Emmett - Sim, nunca vi alguém que tropeçasse nos próprios pés, mais **(Ai, ai...) **olha não diz para o Edward não porque se não... O.O - Percebe que é o Edward **(SE FU-DEU!)**

Edward - Emmett... CORRE.

Então assim terminou o dia desses amores de pessoas, o Edward tentando matar o Emmett. **(AH, CALA A BOCA!)**

* * *

><p><strong>ACABOU! *ajoelha e agradece à Deus*<br>Viva nóis que sobrevivemos ao fim do mundo do dia 21/05! E QUE VENHA 2012! -Q  
><strong>


End file.
